House Spirre
A History of House Spirre: A historys by Maester Aubry 315 AC House Spirre. A long standing house of the Stormlands. they were known for building great towers that would stand against the sea, set there to be a wayward warning to shipmen, Fisherman, and those who were lost to the chaos that was ship-breakers bay whom would stray too close. Such was their charge since the Age of Heroes by those who soon had become the Storm Kings, Their knowledge of these such structures helped build the great keep, Storm's End, and such they had done for and throughout the ages. Although these Spirres' that they had built and moniker them selves after, where the first primitive light house's and many ruins still stand to this day, although the wood has over taken most. To this day you can find a few of these early spires still standing vigil against the Storm. With time these structures grew grander, more elaborate, and with grandeur. These Light-houses line most houses that line the sea too this day. House Spirre's ancestral home is located on an a large seastack, Larger at the base than the top just off the coast of the Stormlands, nestled between Greenstone and Rain House, and the castle there is very odd, and almost insurmountable, the terrain would be almost impossible to deal with, the bay itself had jagged stone all round, there was only one way to approach by sea safely in anything larger than a fishing boat unless you knew the water. Built like a large lighthouse,although there wasn't much construction done to the stack itself on the outside having a Darkly weathered and tinged Natural look to their home, although the inside was larger than what it seemed, Rock being quarried out for large rooms and places of residence, and would look not out of order in most lords homes.The entirety of the inner building being cut from stone, of which is heavily weathered but the stone itself seems to be made A large fire basin sits atop the structure, Along with a Stonework building to cover those who would watch the flame and from the storm, the basin was crafted out of an almost eerie black, almost oily stone that seemed to jut from the rock itself. The castle, if you could call it that was aptly named "The Rock", although you would never know it was there if it wasn't for the duo villages that surround it on all sides, save the small channel that approaches the rock itself and the walls that protect those,The Channel leads down to the causeway and the duo villages have stone buildings that span the gap, these are defensive structures. used to rain death down on those who would attempt to harm the castle if not attack the villages themselves, these "Duo Villages" are really two sister settlements that are separated by the channel. These are were the Castle Walls of a normal Keeps would be, protecting them, of course there are large gatehouses that leads into all three locations. During high tide the causeway to the rock is flooded, and does become an islet. These things are are all seemingly copied from other houses designs, such as the houses' Greyjoy's Pyke, Fray's Twins, And lastly the Arryn's Bloody Gate. It is a pitty That hasn't seen more light and more historical reverance for this house and region was very interesting The Spirres were a small house, that had long and far reaching influence. Bannerman under House Estermont, and throughout history. This house in particular where known for their gifted builders and worksman. Many called for a spirre trained stonemason or a noble themselves. And as such much of their handiwork is spread now, amongst the entirety of Westeros and some say other regions of the world. These history of the spirres themselves though is lost to history I'm Afraid. As per time of writing their ancestral home had been ripped from them. Whilst Robert's Rebellion had been a point at which they had stood against Robert, their position as skilled craftsmen and general love from the populace granted them A reprive, and only the lord was sent the wall as punishment. This left the heir now lord. Lord Ian Spirre. For a time he seemed to be a great man to his people, and he was. Ian would have made a fantastic maester, his mind was and is sharper than castle forged steel. even from a young age, he was a great business man and excellent wordsmith, its said that he himself understood the common language better than even the most studied Maester, it would be no doubt in my mind that he is one man that would have earned a completed chain, quiet easily. Not soon after becoming the lord of his house Ian Spirre sought to sire an heir, and married a northern girl. Her Family had been taken from her and Ian himself hadn't married to that point, she was a Forrester. Her name was Sarah, she had been a qaint and quiet girl, small stature and diminutive. It was reported sometime later that she died in childbirth, and so to the child. Ian himself seemed lost for a time, but recovered. He had not been remarried after that. Ian's success wasn't to be forever, for when the Golden Company came, Ian gave his support to his lord Estermont. I shan't expulge much to the subject but, Estermont died and so too did Lord Ian's host, he himself almost met the same fate, he managed to make his way to his home and laid in wait there with what men he had left. and when the Company finished with the Stormlands they turned back to the rock. and in a diplomatic move to protect his people. He gave up his land, title, and wealth in exchange for the lifes of his people. From there I head that he took his ships and made for Targaryion Girl. To give her his Vassalage, an ode to his familiar family ties. This is to the extent for which I know of the man abd his house as gattering information in these times is near impossible.